HGd10PHB - SocSkill - Accounting
Accounting is the skill that incorporates measurement, processing, and communication of financial information about economic entities such as businesses and corporations. This skill is used to see to the monetary stability and growth of a business in game. It only applies when a character owns and runs a business that is more than just doing one-off services or crafting singular items for sale. If there is over-head, staff, and resource management involved, this skill can be used to streamline the business and lowers those costs. Related terms: Administration, Bookkeeper, Business Manager, Entrepreneur, Shop Keeper, Store Owner, CEO/CFO. Active Roll: 'The active roll for this skill is typically a monthly roll to determine business costs for those who own a permanent business. The roll is based on a monetary value set by the player and GM based on the nature and extent of the business and then multiplied by the net business maintenance cost listed for the TSB + Roll Effect below. ''E.g. Trophemuck the goblin apothecary has one apprentice and one journeyman working at a single store in the Lower Atalicon district. He has a TSB of 34. His business costs 50 chrusil a month to maintain including building upkeep, supplies, and paying his employees. He rolls a d10 and gets an 8 so his total is a 42. This lowers his costs to 88% - 2% for the apprentice and - 4% for the journeyman for a total reduction of 82%. His costs for the month are 41, which saved him 9 gold. '''Reroll: This roll may not be rerolled again for the same month. Kind Bonuses: Goblins and Dwarves start with +2 Trained Points at character creation in this skill. Untrained: 'Without this specific skill, a Social Skill check is made each month. If a 25 is rolled, the Accounting Skill may be learned for 1 BP with Training or 3 BP without Training. If less than 25, then Business Maintenance Costs are 150% - 1% per 2 over 10. Effect TSB 10 - Character knows the rudiments of accounting and business. Likely works for a business owner learning the ropes as an apprentice. Business maintenance costs: 125% or reduce costs for master by 2%. TSB 20 - Journeyman level. Character knows enough to start their own business and keep the shingle out front. Still working through kinks. Business maintenance costs: 110% or reduce costs for master by 4%. TSB 30 - Skilled business owner. Character knows enough to start and maintain own business at standard costs. Business maintenance costs: 100%-1% for every 1 over 30 or reduce costs for master by 10%. TSB 40 - Master business owner. Character knows enough to start and maintain franchise. May also take on apprentice accountants to reduce business costs. Business maintenance costs: 100%-1% for every 1 over 30. Navigation Social Skills *Accounting *Appraise *Artist *Camping *Cartography *Conversation *Cosmetology *Diplomacy *Disguise *Education *Espionage *Etiquette *First Aid *Forgery *Gambling *Handle Animal *Hunt *Improvisation *Interrogation *Intimidate *Investigation *Linguist *Mathematics *Navigation *Oratory *Perform *Persuade *Romance *Sense Motive *Sing *Smuggling *Speak Language *Streetwise *Surgeon *Surveillance *Survival *Tactics *Track *Use Magic Device *Ventriloquism Main Menu * [[HGD10|'Hero's Guild Players Handbook Home]] * Chapter 1 - Creature Kinds * Chapter 2 - Base Characteristics * Chapter 3 - Skills * Chapter 4 - Traits and Foibles * Chapter 5 - Physical Combat Skills * Chapter 6 - Mystical Skills * Chapter 7 - Equipment * Chapter 8 - Crafting * Chapter 9 - Knowledge Social and Movement Skills * Chapter 10 - Optional Classes